Kai Vs Sehun - HunKai, SuDo, LuMin
by YuiKai
Summary: Kedua orang tua Sehun dan Kai sudah menjodohkan mereka sejak mereka masih di dalam kandungan. Apa yang akan terjadi saat sudah dewasa ternyata mereka adalah musuh bebuyutan? - HunKai, SuDo, LuMin
1. Chapter 1

Kai Vs Sehun

Title : Kai Vs Sehun

Cast : Sehun, Kai

Suport Cast : EXO MEMBER

Pairing : HunKai

Genre : Drama, Romance, Humor(gagal), Au,

Rated : T

Author : Kim Chae Ri

Summary : Kedua orang tua Sehun dan Kai sudah menjodohkan mereka sejak mereka masih di dalam kandungan. Apa yang akan terjadi saat sudah dewasa ternyata mereka adalah musuh bebuyutan? Hanya Author, Tuhan dan mereka berdua yang tau*plak

Disclaimer : Semua pemain bukan milik saya atau pun milik pembaca. Para pemain milik diri sendiri, Keluarga, dan Sm Ent tapi cerita ini murni milik saya sendiri dan hasil kerja keras saya sendiri

Warning : YAOI, Alur maju, TYPO adalah keindah yang selalu muncul di setiap ketikkan saya*plak. Cerita tidak nyambung dengan judul.

Happy Reading

Di sebuah kediaman keluarga Kim yang super duper megah, mewah dan elit terlihat sedang ada acara reunian. Sebenarnya ini adalah reunian antar sahabat yang sudah menjadi sebuah keluarga. Antara keluarga Kim dengan Keluarga Oh. Terlihat mereka sedang asik berbicara di ruangan yang memang di sediakan untuk orang – orang yang akan datang.

Antara keluarga Kim dengan keluarga Oh, mereka sudah sahabatan sejak mereka sekolah dulu. Dan sejak itu mereka berjanji akan selalu bersama – sama dan tetap menjaga persahabatan mereka sampai tua.

Mari kita lihat siapa saja yang ada di acara reunian itu. kita bisa lihat dari tuan rumah terlebih dahulu. Terlihat sepasang suami istri yang saling duduk bersama dengan istri yang sedang mengandung besar. Kira kira kandungannya itu sudah masuk ke bulan 8. Nama pemilik rumah itu adalah Kim Joonmyun dengan istri yang bernama Do Kyungsoo atau yang sekarang sudah menjadi Kim Kyungsoo.

Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Apa lagi saat ini Kyungsoo sedang menggandung. Sungguh hati mereka sangat berbunga – bunga dan sangat menantikan kelahiran anak mereka. Itu adalah anak pertama mereka.

Sekarang kita lihat keluarga Oh. Ini lah sahabat keluarga Kim. Mereka bernama Oh Luhan dengan Kim Xiumin atau yang sekarang sudah menjadi Oh Xiumin. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, Xiumin juga sedang mengandung besar. Umur kandungannya sama dengan umur kandungan Kyungsoo yaitu 8 bulan.

Keluarga Oh juga terlihat sangat bahagia. Karena Xiumin sedang mengandung anak pertama mereka juga. Mereka benar benar terlihat kompak. Sampai – sampai masalah kandungan pun mereka sangat kompak.

"Kyungie"panggil Xiumin kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungie itu adalah panggilan akrab Xiumin kepada Kyungsoo. "Nde Waeyo Minnie Hyung" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengemil. Di antara mereka memang Xiumin lah yang paling tua dan Luhan urutan kedua paling tua.

"aku punya ide untuk terus mempertahankan persahabatan kita ini"kata Xiumin dengan semangat. Luhan yang melihat Xiumin bersemangat seperti itu pun tersenyum. Memang ini ide Xiumin yang uda di bicarakannya dengan Luhan dan Luhan menyetujui ide itu.

"ide apa hyung?"tanya Suho. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mulut penuh makanan. "begini, aku punya ide untuk menjodohkan anakku dengan anakmu. Nanti mereka juga yang membuat tali persahabatan kita semakin erat"kata Xiumin.

"emmm...kau benar hyung, nanti mereka lah yang akan memperat tali persahabatan kita ini. aku setuju denganmu hyung. bagaimana denganmu Suho hyunggie"jawab dan tanya Kyungsoo kepada Xiumin dan Suho. "kalau kau setuju, aku pun juga setuju Changi" kata Suho dengan senyuman malaikat terlihat di wajahnya.

"yeaaaahhhh"teriak Kyungsoo senang. "tapi...?"kata Kyungsoo di sela kegembiraannya. "tapi apa Kyungsoo-ah?"tanya Luhan kepada Kyungsoo yang menggantung perkataannya. "tapi bagaimana jika anak aku dan anak Xiumin hyung sama – sama laki – laki?"tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"aigoo, Kyungsoo-ah, kau dan Suho kan juga laki – laki, jadi apa salahnya jika anak kita sama – sama laki – laki dan kita menikahi mereka? Lagiankan tidak ada hukum yang melarang sesama jenis untuk menikah"kata Luhan entang.

"kau benar hyung hehehehe"kata Kyungsoo sambil cengengesan. "baiklah kalau begitu kita sudah saling sepakat untuk menjodohkan anak kita berdua"kata Xiumin. "NDE"kata Suho, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan kompak.

**...**

Tidak terasa hari sudah berlalu. Saatnya tiba untuk Kyungsoo melahirkan. Pagi ini Kyungsoo merasa perutnya sangat mulas dan sakit. Dia sudah merasakan hal seperti itu sejak semalam sebenarnya. Rasanya benar – benar sakit dan membuat dia menangis saat merasakan hal itu.

Suho yang bingung mau melakukan apa untuk Kyungsoo, karena ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya dan dia juga belum menyiapkan diri, akhirnya dia menyuruh untuk para pelayan membantunya mengangkat Kyungsoo ke mobil supaya di bawa ke rumah sakit yang sudah mereka siapkan khusus hanya untuk kelahiran anak mereka.

Saat ini Suho, Luhan dan Xiumin sedang menunggu operasi persalinan Kyungsoo. Kenapa Luhan dan Xiumin bisa ada di sana? karena pada saat Suho dan Kyungsoo sudah sampai di rumah sakit, ternyata Luhan dan Xiumin juga berada di sana. mereka sedang melakukan chek up kandungan Xiumin.

Di sekitar mereka sudah terlihat beberapa orang berbadan tegar yang menggunkan jas seraba hitam dan juga celana hitam. Mereka adalah bodyguard keluarga Kim. Kenapa musti pakai bodyguard? Karena keluarga Kim adalah keluarga terkaya di Korea, sehingga banyak media yang selalu menyorot keluarga Kim tersebut.

Cukup lama mereka menunggu sampai akhirnya dokter yang melakukan persalinan Kyungsoo pun keluar. Dokter tersebut melepaskan masker yang menutupi wajahnya. Peluh bercucuran dari wajah sang dokter.

"bagaimana keadaan istri dan anak saya uisanim?"tanya Suho kepada Dokter dengan rasa penasaran. Dokter itu tersenyum dan segera mengulurkan tangannya. Suho yang melihat dokter tersebut mengulurkan tangannya segera menjabat tangan tersebut.

"selamat anak dan istri anda selamat. Dan anak anda adalah namja, dan dia juga sangat manis"kata Dokter itu dan membuat Suho mengembangkan senyumannya semakin lebar. "gomawo, jeongmal gomawoyo uisanim"kata Suho sambil menjabat tangan uisanim tersebut.

"Chukkae Suho-ah. Tidak terasa ternyata istrimu duluan lah yang melahirkan"kata Luhan sambil menjabat tangan Suho. "gomawo hyung. uh aku senang banget mendengarnya. Uisanim kapan aku bisa melihat anak dan istriku?"tanya Suho kepada uisanim itu.

"istri anda sebentar lagi akan di pindahkan ke ruang inap dan anak anda akan di pindahkan ke tempat bayi"kata Uisa. "kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Annyeong"sambung uisa itu sambil membungkuk hormat. Suho Xiumin dan Luhan pun membalas bungkukkan uisanim tersebut.

"Suho-ah, kau ingat dengan perkataan kita dulukan? Kita akan menjodohkan mereka?"kata Xiumin. "tenang hyung, aku masih mengingat itu"kata Suho. "syukurlah. Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita lihat istri dan anakmu saja. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat mereka, terutama anakmu"kata Xiumin. "ne kajja kita lihat"kata Suho.

**...**

Hari semakin berganti. Kyungsoo sudah di perbolehkan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit. Sekarang Kyungsoo sudah berada di rumah, Suho sebagai suami yang baik selalu menjaga dan menuruti setiap ke inginannya. Semua kerjaannya di kantor di tinggalkan olehnya hanya untuk menemani istri tercintanya itu. umur anak mereka sudah 3 bulan.

Kyungsoo baru saja selesai memandikan anak pertamanya. Matanya yang besar dengan badan yang munggil membuat dia terlihat sangat imut. "aduh anak oemma ini sangat imut. Rasanya oemma ingin memakannya saja"kata Kyungsoo sambil memainkan tangan anaknya.

Suho yang baru saja masuk ke kamar itu segera menghampiri anak dan istrinya. "annyeong Jonggie, appa merindukanmu"kata Suho sambil mencium bibir munggil anaknya. Anak mereka bernama Kim Jong In tapi mereka lebih suka saat memanggilnya Jonggie karena itu panggilan yang sangat cocok untuk anak mereka yang imut. "kan appa baru pergi 5 menit yang lalu"kata Kyungsoo menirukan suara anak kecil.

"walaupun baru 5 menit tapi appa sudah merindukanmu sayang"kata Suho dan mencium pipi tembem anaknya. "aku juga merindukan appa"kata Kyungsoo masih dengan suara anak – anak.

Suho mengangkat anaknya. "cepat besar ya sayang. Appa ingin melihatmu yang sudah besar"kata Suho dan menggusap pipi anaknya sayang. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat suaminya. Memang semenjak adanya anak mereka, kehidupan mereka tambah bahagia.

**...**

Malam ini Suho, Kyungsoo serta anak mereka Jongin sedang berada di kamar sambil menonton Tv. Jong In yang berada di gendongan Kyungsoo mengasi dia susu. Susu botol yang memang khusus untuknya.

"Hyung?"panggil Kyungsoo kepada Suho. Suho mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo. Lalu di lihatnya anaknya, dia tersenyum melihat malaikat kecilnya itu. "waeyo Kyungie?"tanya Suho.

"kenapa Xiumin dan Luhan hyung tidak datang ke sini? Biasanya setiap hari mereka akan kesini hanya untuk melihat Jonggie"kata Kyungsoo. Suho baru sadar bahwa Luhan dan Xiumin hari ini tidak ada datang ke rumah mereka.

"Molla, mungkin mereka sedang sibuk untuk mempersiapkan kelahiran anak mereka. Kau kan tau dokter memprediksi kalau Xiumin hyung akan melahirkan bulan ini"kata Suho sambil mengelus kepala Kyungsoo.

"kau benar hyung. atau jangan – jangan Xiumin hyung sudah melahirkan?"tanya Kyungsoo. "sebaiknya kau tanya kepada Luhan hyung saja hyung"lanjut Kyungsoo. Suho menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera mengambil handphonenya yang ada di meja dekat lampu tidur di kamar itu.

Sebelum Suho menelpon, tiba – tiba handphone Suho sudah bergetar. Tanda bahwa ada yang sedang menelponnya. "Luhan hyung"kata Suho kepada Kyungsoo. "angkat cepat hyung. mungkin dia ingin mengatakan kalau Xiumin hyung sudah melahirkan"kepada Suho.

"Yeobseyo?"kata Suho kesebrang telpon.

_"Suho-ah, Xiumin sudah melahirkan"_

"jinja? Kenapa hyung tidak bilang kepada kami, kami kan bisa ikut menunggu kelahiran anak hyung"

_"hahaha, mianhae, aku tadi lupa. Aku tadi hanya ingat Xiumin dan Anakku saja, jadi aku melupakan kalian. Mianhaeyo"_

"gwechana hyung. anak hyung namja or yeoja?"

_"namja dan dia sangat tampan. Besok datanglah kesini. aku akan menunjukkan anak tampanku kepada kalian"_

"baiklah kami besok akan kesana. Siapa nama anakmu Hyung?"

_"namanya Sehun, Oh Sehun"_

"nama yang bagus"

_"nde. Oh ya Suho, sudah dulu ya, aku ingin melihat anak dan istri ku dulu"_

"nde hyung, aku dan Kyungsoo serta anakku mengucapakan selamat ya hyung"

_"nde gomawo. Kalau begitu kita sambung besok annyeong"_kata Luhan dan segera menutup telponnya.

Suho dan Do saling bertatapan. Mereka saling melempar senyum dan mentapa anak mereka yang ada di gendongan Do dengan senyuman bahagia. "Jonggie kau dengar, calon tunanganmu sudah lahir. Dan dia bernama Oh Sehun. apa kau senang Jonggie?"tanya Suho sambil mengelus pipi Jonggie yang lagi minum susu.

Seakan – akan Jong In mengerti ucapan appanya, dia tersenyum. Suho dan Do tersenyum melihat anak mereka. "aahhh aku sungguh bahagia memiliki keluarga seperti ini. memiliki istri yang manis dan memiliki anak yang imut. Rasanya sangat bahagia sekali"kata Suho dan memeluk Do.

Do tersenyum melihat tingkah suaminya. Dia juga merasa bahagia memiliki kelaurga seperti yang di milikinya sekarang. Seorang suami yang tampan dan memiliki hati seperti malaikat serta memiliki malaikat kecil yang imut seperti Jong In. rasanya sangat lengkap sudah.

"sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang. Besok kita akan segera pergi kerumah sakit melihat Xiumin hyung dan anaknya"kata Suho dan Do menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. Do berjalan ke Box Baby untuk Jong In yang ada di kamar mereka. Suho mengikuti dari belakang.

"good night baby"kata Do dan mencium kening Jong In. "good night My angel"kata Suho dan mencium kening Jong In dengan sayang. "kajja kita tidur besok kita harus ke rumah sakit melihat Xiumin hyung dan juga anaknya Sehun." kata Suho dan menarik Do ke arah tempat tidur mereka tadi.

...

Sebuah ruangan rumah sakit terlihat 4 orang namja dewasa dan 2 orang bayi sedang bercerita tentang anak mereka yang baru saja lahir.

"wah anak hyung memang tampan ya. Seperti appa nya"kata Do saat melihat anak Xiumin yang sedang di gendong oleh Xiumin yang berada di katil rumah sakit. Xiumin tersenyum mendengar perkataan Do.

"tentu saja dong. Appa nya setampan ini masa anaknya tidak tampan sich. Itu tidak mungkin"kata Luhan dengan pedenya. Xiumin yang melihat suaminya mulai muncul kepedeannya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"harap maklum ya. Dia sudah lama tidak dapat jatah jadi dia sedikit aneh"kata Xiumin. Suho dan Do tertawa melihat tingkah Luhan yang kepedean dan ucapan Xiumin tadi.

"oh ya, Suho, Do bagaimana jadi kita jodohkan anak kita?"tanya Xiumin. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Xiumin.

"jadi hyung. hyung harus berjanji. Kalau saat mereka sudah besar nanti hyung harus menikahkan Sehun dengan Jong In"kata Do. Xiumin menganggukkan kepalanya. "kau tenang saja Do-ah, kalau Sehun berani melanggarnya maka akan aku pukul dia"kata Luhan.

"enak saja kau mau memukul anakku. Tidak akan aku biarkan kau memukul Sehun dan jika itu terjadi kau tidak akan pernah aku kasih jatah lagi"kata Xiumin mengancam Luhan yang ingin memukul Sehun. "jangan lakukan itu, aku bisa karatan(?) nanti"kata Luhan.

"aku tidak peduli"kata Xiumin,

"kalau kau tidak memberikan jatah kepadaku aku akan memperkosamu, apa kau mau?"tanya Luhan. "beraninya kau"kata Xiumin geram.

Buagh

Satu bantal di lempar oleh Xiumin dan mengenai kepala Luhan. "kau sungguh kejam"kata Xiumin dan melempar bantal lagi. sementara Suho membantu Xiumin mengambil bantal yang di lempar Xiumin tadi.

"berhentilah..sakit Oh Xiumin"kata Luhan sambil menghindar. "aku tidak peduli. Tarik dulu perkataanmu tadi"kata Xiumin dan terus melempar Luhan. "iya iya aku cabut"kata Luhan dan Xiumin berhenti melempar Luhan.

"aish apa kalia tidak malu di lihat oleh Sehun dan Jong In. aku tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah kalian. Padahal sudah punya anak tapi tingkahnya masih seperti anak – anak. Suho hyung lagi kenapa kau mengambil bantal bantal itu dan membantu Xiumin hyung untuk melempar Luhan hyung"marah Do dengan panjangnya.

"hehehe, aku senang melihat Luhan hyung tersiksa"kata Suho dengan polosnya. "sialan kau Kim Joonmyun"kata Luhan menggumpat.

"sudah lah yang penting sekarang kita sudah sah untuk menikahi mereka ya saat sudah besar nanti"kata Do. "oke. Aku setuju. Kau juga harus menikahi Jong In kepada Sehun. kau tidak boleh menikahinya ke orang lain"kata Xiumin dan Do menganggukkan kepalanya.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Kai Vs Sehun

Title : Kai Vs Sehun

Cast : Sehun, Kai

Suport Cast : EXO MEMBER

Pairing : HunKai

Genre : Drama, Romance, Humor(gagal), Au,

Rated : T

Author : YuiKai

Summary : Kedua orang tua Sehun dan Kai sudah menjodohkan mereka sejak mereka masih di dalam kandungan. Apa yang akan terjadi saat sudah dewasa ternyata mereka adalah musuh bebuyutan? Hanya Author, Tuhan dan mereka berdua yang tau*plak

Disclaimer : Semua pemain bukan milik saya atau pun milik pembaca. Para pemain milik diri sendiri, Keluarga, dan Sm Ent tapi cerita ini murni milik saya sendiri dan hasil kerja keras saya sendiri

Warning : YAOI, Alur maju, TYPO adalah keindah yang selalu muncul di setiap ketikkan saya*plak. Cerita tidak nyambung dengan judul.

Happy Reading

Author POV

Tidak terasa waktu sudah berjalan 5 Tahun, JongIn dan Sehun sekarang sudah besar bahkan sekarang mereka sudah bersekolah. Masuk ke sekolah taman kanak – kanak. Orang tua mereka sengaja membuat JongIn dan Sehun berada di sekolah yang sama.

Di kediaman Kim, Do yang berstatus sebagai ibu rumah tangga sedang membuat sarapan pagi. Sementara anak dan suaminya sedang duduk menunggu di meja makan sambil bermain. Do sesekali tersenyum saat mendengar suara tawa JongIn, malaikat kecilnya. Dia sangat menyayangi Jongin.

"eomma, apa makanannya cudah ciap? Jongie cudah lapal oemma"kata Jongin kecil dari arah meja makan. Do tersenyum, memang selalu seperti ini jika pagi hari. rasanya sangat bahagia mendengar suara anaknya yang imut itu.

"sabar changi, eomma sedang masak makanan enak buat kita. Nanti Jongie bisa membawanya kesekolah Jongie "kata appa nya yang sedang memangku Jongin. Jongin menangkupkan tangannya ke wajah appanya.

"benalkah appa? Eomma cedang macak makanan enak untuk Jongie?"tanya Jongin dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Suho appa nya Jongin pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Jongin. dia mengkupkan tangan besarnya ke wajah Jongin dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"tentu saja changi. Eomma pasti memasak makanan enak untuk kita"kata Suho dan Jongin tersenyum senang. "yeeaaah kalau begitu, nanti Jongin ingin membawa bekal kecekolah" kata Jong In senang sambil melompat lompat di pangkuan Suho.

"makanan sudah siapa"kata Do dari arah dapur dan segera membawa makanan itu ke meja makan. Mata Jongin berbinar mendengar perkataan Do tadi. Suho tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya itu.

"yeaah kita akan cegera makan"kata Jongin dan segera turun dari panggkuan Suho dengan sedikit melompat. Jongin berjalan ke arah kursi yang biasa dia dudukki. Tempat duduknya cukup tinggi. Dia melompat lompat untuk bisa naik ke kursinya.

Suho tersenyum melihat Jong In yang melompat lompat. Sementara Do sedang mentata makanan yang di buatnya tadi di meja makan.

Hap

Hap

Hap

"eomma, Jongie tidak bica naik ke kulci. Bantu Jongie untuk naik eomma"kata Jong In sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya menatap Do.

Do segera mengangkat tubuh kecil Jongin tinggi tinggi. Di ciumnya pipi Jongin dan membuat Jongin tertawa senang. "aduk anak oeomma ternyata sangat imut ya, eomma jadi gemas sendiri lihatnya. Apa Jongie ingin eomma makan?"tanya Do dan tetap mencium pipi Jong In.

"hahaha, ani eomma. Jongie bukan makanan oemma"kata Jongin. Suho tersenyum melihat tingkah anak dan istri. "atau Jongie ingin appa yang makan" kata Suho dan berjalan mendekati Do dan Jongin yang berada di gendongan Do.

"aniyo, kalau Jongie di makan, nanti ciapa yang akan menghabickan makanan yang di buat eomma? Appa kan makannya cedikit"kata Jong In dengan polosnya. "aish anak appa sungguh polos ne. Kajja kita makan, nanti Jongie bisa terlambat ke sekolah kalau tidak makan sekarang"kata Suho.

"nde, Jongie cudah cangat lapal"kata Jong In dan Do tersenyum melihat anaknya. Di letakkannya Jong in di tempat duduk yang berada di sebelahnya. Sementara Suho berada di depan mereka.

Do mengambil makanan untuk Jongin terlebih dahulu, karena Jongin sudah memberikan mangkuk untuk nasinya duluan. Do meletakkan nasi Jongin di depan meja Jongin. Jongin tersenyum senang. Kakinya yang tidak sampai ke lantai di ayunkannya tanda dia senang. Do pun mengambil nasi untuk Suho lalu nasi untuk dirinya.

Mereka mulai makan dengan senang. Sesekali Jongin akan memanggil eommanya untuk mengambil Lauk atau mengambil minum untuknya.

Akhirnya mereka selesai sarapan. Jongin sedang mengambil tasnya untuk memasukkan bekal untuknya. Sementara Do dan Suho membersihkan meja makan.

"aku tidak menyangka ternyata Jongin sudah besar. Padahal rasanya baru kemarin dia masih bayi"kata Suho dan meletakkan piring kotor di westafel. "nde kau benar hyung. aku juga merasa seperti itu."kata Do.

"terima kasih Do-ah. Kau telah memberikan kebahagia yang teramat sangat kepadaku. Aku sangat senang dengan adanya kalian berdua dalam hidupku. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau kalian berdualah yang menjadi kebahagian ku"kata Suho sambil memeluk Do.

Do membalas pelukkan Suho. "nde hyung, aku juga sangat bahagia dengan keluarga kita yang seperti ini"kata Do. Mereka asik berpelukkan. Mereka tidak menyadari kalau Jongin sudah ada di situ melihat mereka yang berpelukkan.

"eomma, appa, kenapa pelukkan tidak mengajak Jongie?"tanya Jongin dan membuat eomma dan appa nya melepaskan pelukkan. Mereka melihat Jongin yang berdiri sambil memegang tasnya. Mereka berdua tersenyum melihat Jongin.

"kalau begitu kemarilah, eomma dan appa akan memelukmu"kata Do dan Jongin segera berlari kearah appa dan eommnya sambil meninggalkan tasnya. Suho menggendong Jongin dan memeluknya. Do juga ikut memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan sayang.

Keluarga mereka memanglah keluarga yang sangat bahagia.

...

Shining Star School. Inilah tempat sekolah Jongin. sekarang Jongin sudah sampai di sekolah. Do mengantar Jongin ke sekolah sementara Suho pergi ke kantornya.

"Xiumin hyung"panggil Do saat melihat Xiumin yang sedang duduk di tempat para orang tua menunggu sambil melihat Sehun yang sedang bermain. Xiumin yang di panggil segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia lihatnya Do dan Jongin yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Dia tersenyum saat melihat mereka berdua.

"annyeonghaceyo ajumma"kata Jongin saat sudah sampai di depan Xiumin bersama Do. Xiumin mengusap kepala Jongin dengan sayang sambil tersenyum senang melihat calon menantunya yang sopan santun.

"aduh Jongie semakin hari semakin imut saja ya, ajumma jadi gemas"kata Xiumin sambil mencubit pipi Chubby Jongin. Jongin membungkukkan badannya. "gomawo atac pujiannya ajumma"kata Jongin dan tersenyum manis.

"nah Jongie main sama Sehun dulu ya. Eomma mau bicara sama ajumma Xiumin dulu ya". Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera pergi ke arah Sehun yang sedang bermain dengan teman yang lain. Sementara Do dan Xiumin bercerita tentang anak mereka.

...

Kai POV

Aich, kenapa oemma haruc menyuluh aku bermain cama ci Cehun cih. Aku tidak cuka dia. Dia itu anaknya nakal dan cuka menganggui aku. Aku cebal melihatnnya. Dulu mainan aku dia ambil olehnya dan di lusakkan olehnya. Walaupun akhilnya di ganti oleh eomma dan appa tapi aku tetap kecal cama dia.

"wah ternyata thi Jongin thudah datang" aich pacti aku nanti bakalan di ganggunya lagi. "thini thini main thama Thehun. Thehun thudah menunggu Jongin dari tadi" tumben dia menunggu aku. Biacanya dia akan langcung mengganggu aku.

Dia menalik tanganku untuk menuju ke tempat teman teman yang lain. Meleka menyambut ke datanganku dengan Cehun. Aku telcenyum caat meleka cenyum kepada ku. Ku lihat Cehun melepackan tanganku dan pelgi. Dia mau kemana.

Aku mempelhatikan Cehun telus. Dia pelgi ke taman bunga. Dia belbalik ke jalan dengan tangan yang di cembunyikan di belakang. Dia terlcenyum aneh kepadaku. Aku tidak tau arti cenyumannya itu.

"Jongin, terimalah bunga dari Thehun ini"katanya dan cegera mengacih cebuah bunga yang di cembunyikan di belakang tadi. pipi ku telasa panas. Ini peltama kalinya aku menelima bunga dari olang lain.

Aku mengambil bunga itu. tumben ci Cehun tidak nakal. Ku cium wangi bunga itu.

Mataku langsung membulat caat ada cecuatu di dalam bunga itu. itu celangga.

"EOMMA..."aku bellali ke alah oemma cambil menangis.

Kai POV END

Author POV

Jongin berlari ke arah Do yang sedang tertawa bersama Xiumin. Saat Jongin memanggil Do, Do segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jongin. di lihatnya Jongin yang berlari sambil menangis. Sementara Sehun dan teman teman yang lain tertawa puas mengerjai Jongin lagi.

Bruk..

Sebuah suara tubrukkan di terima oleh Do akibat Jongin yang menubruk tubuhnya.

"eomma Cehun jahat hiks.. hiks... dia mengacih Jongie celangga hiks.."kata Jongin mengadukan perbuatan Sehun. Xiumin yang mendengar pengaduan Jongin kepada Do tentang kenakalan Sehun hanya bisa mengelus dada. Dia sudah pusing dengan kenakalan Sehun.

"hush diam ya, mungkin Sehun tidak bermaksud mengasih Jongie serangga"kata Do mengelus rambut Jongin sayang. Do memandang ke arah Xiumin. Xiumin mengucap kan kata maaf tanpa bersuara. Do menganggukkan kepalanya memaafkan.

"tidak eomma, Cehun memang celalu menjahil Jongie"kata Jongin memandang Do. Do mengangkat Jongin ke panggkuannya. Dia usapnya air mata Jongin yang menetes dari mata indah Jongin.

"sudah ya jangan menangis lagi, Jongin kan anak baik dan pintar, jadi tidak boleh nangis" kata Do. Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya. "bagaimana kalau nanti ajumma belikan eskrim saat pulang sekolah nanti Jongin tanda permintaan maaf ajumma"kata Xiumin sambil menatap Jongin.

Jongin terlihat berpikir. Dia tatapnya Xiumin kembali. "Jinja? Hiks"tanya Jongin dengan isakkan yang masih terdengar. "nde, nanti Jongin boleh minta eskrim apa aja, Jongin mau kan?"kata Xiumin.

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan imut. "sekarang jangan nangis lagi ya" kata Xiumin dan mengusap pipi tembem Jongin.

_Ting Tong...Ting Tong_

Bel tanda mulai pelajaran pun terdengar.

"sudah sebaiknya Jongin masuk, eomma dan ajumma akan menunggu disini" kata Do dan menurunkan Jongin dari pangkuannya. Di tuntunnya Jongin menuju ke depan kelasnya.

"Sehun–ah, ayo masuk. Eomma akan mengantarmu" panggil Xiumin. Sehun segera berlari ke arah Xiumin. "nde eomma"katannya dan menggenggam tangan Xiumin dengan senyuman.

Mereka berjalan berdua. Saat sudah sampai di lihatnya Do yang sedang melambai ke arah Jongin yang sedang masuk. "nah sekarang Sehun masuk ya, jangan berbuat nakal lagi sama Jongin atau pulang sekolah nanti gak oemma belikan eskrim" kata Xiumin.

"thiap both, aku tidak akan nakal thama Jongin hari ini"kata Sehun sambil mengangkat tangannya seperti hormat. "jangan hanya hari ini saja Sehunnie, sampai seterusnya kau jangan nakal sama Jongie"kata Xiumin sambil menggusap kepala anaknya.

"oke"kata Sehun. "poppo"kata Xiumin dan Sehun mencium pipi Xiumin lalu pergi ke kelasnya dan duduk di sebelah Jong In. Do yang melihat Xiumin dan Sehun dari tadi pun ikut tersenyum.

"ternyata kalian akrab juga hyung"kata Do. Xiumin cengengesan sebagai jawabannya. "aku terlalu menyayanginya walaupun dia kadang nakal"kata Xiumin. Do menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti karena dia juga sangat menyayangi Jongin sama seperti Xiumin.

"oh ya, aku minta maaf atas perbuatan Sehun tadi kepada Jongin"kata Xiumin merasa bersalah. "gwechana hyung"kata Do, "kajja kita pergi keluar sambil menunggu mereka pulang nanti"kata Do dan mereka berdua pun pergi keluar bersama.

...

TBC

Gomawo bagi yang sudah Review FF ini.

ini murni dari pemikiran saya.

jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita saya tidak tau.

bahkan ff ini sudah pernah saya post.

jadi ff ini murni dan bukan COPAS dari ff mana pun.


End file.
